


Release

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Trementhe awoke as a soft moan escaped his lips. Lying on his back in the dark, it took him a long moment, and another moan, to realize that he was being pleasured. Glancing down at a familiar head of soft pink hair, made pale in the moon’s light, he attempted to reach for him, only to realize that his wrists were firmly bound above his head.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> (characters are in humanoid form)

**[Trementhe](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19936795)** awoke as a soft moan escaped his lips. Lying on his back in the dark, it took him a long moment, and another moan, to realize that he was being pleasured. Glancing down at a familiar head of soft pink hair, made pale in the moon’s light, he attempted to reach for him, only to realize that his wrists were firmly bound above his head.

He was immediately aware of what that meant. The built-up tension from being so busy with the clan’s resettling only heightened his anticipation and he thickly swallowed. “Caer?”

The skydancer in question was settled between Trementhe’s thighs, which were loosely kept spread with the help of vines, as well. With his mouth around the head of his mate’s cock, **[Caerven](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19299320)** gave a low hum, effectively causing the other to shiver, then shifted to slowly pepper light kisses and teasing nips up the tanned torso. “You were restless,” he explained before chastely planting the final one on his mouth. Naked as well, and looming over him, he carded a hand through Trementhe’s hair while the male frowned.

“Sorry.”

The witch, holding his mate’s gaze, reached down between them to lightly brush his dark fingertips up Trementhe’s inner thigh, making him shiver. “Are you?” he asked with a mischievous tone that was reserved for their intimate moments, then leaned in for another kiss before Trementhe could have a chance to respond.

The atmosphere in the room shifted then — Caerven moved with a new purpose. He immediately deepened the kiss when Trementhe opened up for him, without the need to be prompted, and their mouths moved together with years of practiced ease.

While they kissed, Trementhe absently felt something long and thin slowly wind its way up the length of his dick, then tensed up as it, with a painstaking slowness, made its way down his urethra. Caerven blindly stroked his side in a soothing manner, and when the vine finally ceased its movement, he pulled back to search the ambassador’s face.

“I’m fine,” Trementhe quickly reassured. “It’s been awhile.”

“Okay.” Sounding wasn’t new for them, but he couldn’t help worrying whenever his vines were inserted.

Emerald eyes contently watched the dark-skinned male become bathed in moonlight as he sat back on his heels; admired the form he knew so well while he reached to retrieve a small bottle that had been idly resting on the mattress within arm’s reach. Trementhe ached for him. “You’re beautiful.”

Caerven paused at his words; Trementhe didn’t need to see his mate’s expression to know that he was blushing.

The skydancer shyly glanced at the other as he silently poured just enough of the liquid into his hand to coat it, then gently began massaging Trementhe’s entrance, who momentarily tensed despite having expected it.

Holding his mate’s gaze, Caerven’s skilled fingers quickly, carefully, worked him open while coaxing him towards orgasm. It had been weeks since they had the chance to be this intimate, which was clearly evident with how much sooner than usual Trementhe warned him.

“I—” the imperial choked.

The fingers abruptly stilled, withdrew. Trementhe couldn’t help the need to chase them, nor the whine at being denied — especially when he was so  _close_.

“Shh. I have you,” the witch soothed. He slicked himself up as the vines around Trementhe’s thighs spread them further. Lining them up, he slowly, steadily pressed himself inside his mate — couldn’t hold back a low groan at how tight he was.

Gripping Trementhe’s hips, he shuddered as he fought against the want to thrust while allowing him to adjust. He finally began moving after Trementhe silently gave him the go ahead by pushing back against him.

It barely took time for the pair to fall into rhythm. Caerven’s restraint quickly dissolved as he gave into his own lust, their sounds of both pleasure and effort filling the dark room.

“Kiss me,” Trementhe pleaded, the request a tell that his release was once again nearing. Caerven paused just long enough to shift forward, fisted the sheets on either side of his mate for leverage as he resumed his pace, deeply kissing him.

Seconds later, the ambassador grunted into Caerven’s mouth, tensing as his orgasm forcefully expelled the vine, then absently felt his toes curl as both bodies were coated with his fluid.

Caerven inadvertently broke the kiss with a gasp, Trementhe’s muscles helping to push him over the edge as they clenched around him. Panting, he stilled as he emptied, then carefully pulled out before gently laying on top of him.

The vines that bound Trementhe released their hold, and he finally embraced his mate after his high receded. “I love you.”

Already on his way to sleep, Caerven contently hummed in response, managed to gather just enough energy to summon a vine that tugged the covers within the other’s reach.

Amused, and able to take the hint, Trementhe carefully worked the fabric over the both of them without jostling his mate, then absently caressed his back until sleep pulled him under for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
